


The Domestic Life of Neil and Andrew

by Funsized152



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew is super gay for Neil, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, POV Andrew Minyard, Post-Canon, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, foxhole court - Freeform, just love, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funsized152/pseuds/Funsized152
Summary: 'Andrew could tell how comfortable Neil was by the clothes he’s wearing or lack thereof.'Major Fluff.Andrew and Neil are the softest people on this earth and that is a hill I will die on.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	The Domestic Life of Neil and Andrew

**Andrew**

Andrew’s favorites days are the lazy ones, where it’s just him and Neil. No practices, no foxes, and no obligations. 

It's rare when the two of them are able to get away from the band of hooligans he's forced to call his teammates. Especially when they're always trying to steal Neil away from him. Andrew's just glad for some peace and quiet.

“Ouch, mother fucker!” Andrew rolls his eyes, okay maybe not quiet.

“What did you hurt this time Junkie?” He yells to Neil, who was supposed to be making them hot chocolate in the kitchen. But just leave it to Neil to hurt himself microwaving water. “I’m fi-... I mean, I just spilled some water on my hand.” Andrew sighs and decides that he doesn’t have the energy to scold Neil for almost using his old catchphrase “I’m fine”. 

He was about to get up to check on his walking disaster, but as if sensing Andrew’s train of thought, which Neil is annoyingly good at, he tells him “I don’t need help, I’m a real boy now, I can make hot chocolate on my own, just stay there.” Andrew tries to ignore the sass, but everything about Neil always pushes his buttons. “No one likes a smart mouth.” 

“Except you, right?”, Andrew doesn't reply and can feel Neil’s smug smile from the living room. And he comes to the conclusion that Neil talks too much for his own good. But like he always does, Andrew listens to the fool and stays on the couch. Oh well, if the idiot wants to get hurt he better not come crying to him.

Even with all that Andrew’s eyes have a habit of tracing Neil’s movements whenever he enters a room, and they do the same when he comes out of the kitchen wearing only boxer briefs, one of Andrew’s shirts, and fuzzy socks with cartoon foxes. Andrew could always tell how comfortable Neil was by his body language, the tensing of his shoulder, his breathing, or how he holds himself but also by the clothes he’s wearing or lack thereof. Now that Neil is no longer running he seems to like to lounge around in the least amount of clothes as possible, which can sometimes make Andrew’s life a little bit harder. Oh, not like he’s complaining tho. Neil walks over to the couch where Andrew is sitting and hands him an ugly blue mug. 

Andrew will admit that one of his character flaws is being too impatient when it comes to sweets, but he takes a sip of the scolding hot chocolate anyway and burns his mouth. Neil gives him a soft laugh for his efforts and moves to sit next to him. And Andrew being the real junkie in this relationship believes that a brunt tongue will always be worth the pleasant feeling in his stomach whenever he hears Neil laugh.

Andrew hums in appreciation, not for the drink but for that laugh. Although he would never tell Neil that. Andrew turns to face him and Neil moves a little closer, their thighs touching. And it’s almost all Andrew can see. This past year Andrew has been learning not to be disgusted whenever somebody gets too close, but rather crave it sometimes, especially when it comes to Neil.

“I see you found the mug I was hiding.” This time it’s Neil who rolls his eyes. “Drew” He shakes his head and Andrew can feel a lecture coming. He almost smiles at the familiarity of it all. “I don’t know why you always do this, but I put a lot of effort into making that beautiful mug and it hurts that you would say such things about my artwork.” Andrew snorts “Artwork?” 

Andrew wouldn’t call a light blue mug with lumpy clouds and annoyingly bright foxes, artwork. “Junkie, just because you took two pottery lessons with Renee at the YMCA doesn’t make you the modern-day DaVinci.” Neil sticks his tongue out at him. “Haha, jokes on you I don't even know who that is.”

“Himbo” Andrew replies and gulps the last of the hot chocolate down then places his mug on the coffee table. “I don’t know what that means either.” Neil sends Andrew a glare with no heat, but all Andrew can see is the goofy smile across his partner’s face. 

Andrew asks “Yes or no?”, Neil sets his mug on the coffee table and one of Andrew’s favorite words leaves the redhead’s mouth, “Yes”. Andrew gestures for him to move closer and with permission, Neil climbs into his lap, and Andrew’s arm automatically moves around his waist. 

Neil holds out his hand, but never touches Andrew and asks “Where can I touch you?” Seven-year-old Andrew would have never thought someone like Neil could ever exist, but he’s all too _real_. 

“Wasit up” Neil nods and slips his arm around Andrew’s shoulders and gives him a slight squeeze.“We should watch the last episode of the Umbrella Academy before Nicky spoils it for us again”

Andrew considers his request, “You know you could have just let me stab him for telling us what happened to Ben.” Neil smiles at him then slowly leans and with a quick nod from Andrew, kisses his nose. Andrew tries to act like his face isn’t turning red as he grabs the remote. 

“You know when you threaten people they always file complaints with me,” Neil says as he tries to pull Andrew closer. And Andrew just kisses his head and turns the TV on. He’s sure if any of the foxes saw that they would have had an aneurysm. “You signed up for this”

“Yeah… I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write more when I become manic again.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Put suggestions in the comments for what I should write next for the two of them.


End file.
